Seat devices and assistive walker devices are used for medical therapy of people, especially children, e.g. afflicted with conditions of weak limbs such as cerebral palsy, muscle hypotonia, and global development delay. Such a therapy relies on walking training for the user using an assistive walker device as a training device, which is quite tiring and requires frequent rest for the user. However, rest periods are disruptive for the training and require that the user leaves the walker to sit down elsewhere. In particular, the repeatedly transition from a sitting position after a rest period into a standing position to continue the training is exhausting for the user.
Furthermore, assistive walker devices are also used in geriatric applications as rollators for elderly people which have similar difficulties to get up from a sitting position.
A conventional assistive walker device is widely used in medical therapies and geriatric applications. However, when using the conventional walker, the user frequently has to leave the walker to sit down and rest since the conventional walker provides no seating accommodation, or in case of rollators, a seat may be integrated, but said seats are difficult to deploy and store. Furthermore, the user has to perform the transition from the sitting to the standing position by own effort or under assistance of a therapist/care giver. Hence, the transition from the sitting to the standing position is tiresome for the user, requires one-on-one assistance of the therapist, reduces productivity and training intensity, and/or convenience for the user. Consequently, getting up for the user is an obstacle to the next walking sequence and the therapy in general. To overcome said drawbacks of conventional assistive walker devices, the present invention provides a seat device which can be integrated in an assistive walker device and which furthermore supports the user during transition from the sitting to the standing position.